The invention relates to material processes, and more particularly to methods for altering or tailoring the bulk density of solid material and to the resulting product.
It is often desirable to suspend solid materials in a liquid medium having a bulk density which is substantially lower than that of the solid. For example, it is known that the conductivity of the plasma in magnetohydrodynamic power generators is improved substantially if a material such as cesium or a cesium compound is injected into the plasma. However, difficulties are encountered in attempts to suspend cesium carbonate having a bulk density of 4.6 grams per cubic centimeter (g/cc) in toluene, the plasma fuel, having a density of 0.866 g/cc. The cesium or cesium compound settles from suspension and clogs fuel passages.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of altering or tailoring the effective density of a solid material such as cesium or a cesium compound so as to be readily suspendable in a medium of lesser density such as toluene. A related object of the invention is to provide a particulate product which includes said solid material and which possesses a bulk density which is tailored as desired.